


Запретная территория

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: юный Джонатан Арчер впервые видит на отцовском столе чертежи "Энтерпрайза".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запретная территория

Никто не заходил в папин кабинет. Даже мама, когда звала его, только заглядывала через порог и говорила: «Дорогой, ты забыл?». Эта ее фраза была у родителей особенной, будто бы пароль, как у них с Тайлером: если кто-то из них говорил: «Код - красный», - то второй тут же бросал все дела и бежал к нему. Это значило что-то важное. Как, например, когда Тай разбил аквариум сестры и ему надо было, чтоб кто-то последил за ящерицами, пока он добудет новый. Или в другой раз, когда Джон застрял на яблоне у миссис Спинни…  
Таким вот кодом была и эта фраза: папа тут же все бросал и шел к маме. Конечно, она не разбивала аквариума и не лазила по чужим яблоням. Просто, папа очень часто забывал пообедать или о том, что нужно лечь спать.  
— Джонни, - говорила мама, - смотри, не вырасти таким же рассеянным, как папа.  
— Это я рассеянный? – спрашивал тот. – А кто оставил носки у меня в брюках?  
— Наверное, - делала задумчивое лицо мама, - тот, кто снимает брюки вместе с носками.  
Папа, обычно, улыбался, брал маму за руку и говорил какую-то чепуху. Джонни мысленно обещал себе, что вот что-что, а говорить девчонкам такие вещи он не будет. Пусть когда-нибудь и женится на одной, но никогда-никогда не будет называть ее «рыбкой» или «солнышком». Хотя маму, конечно, так называть можно.  
Кабинет папы – это неписаное правило у них дома, дверь туда никогда не запирали, но никто и не ходил.  
Один раз папа куда-то уехал на целую неделю, мама сказала, что это важно для его работы. Джонни знал, что папа занимается двигателями для космических кораблей, но раньше он никогда не уезжал так надолго. С другой стороны, так можно будет попасть в его кабинет и хоть одним глазком посмотреть, чем же он занимается.  
Как назло, мама постоянно находила ему дела: то помоги помыть, то помоги вынести, то убери в комнате, то пошли вдвоем в гости…  
Ждать удобного момента пришлось аж до пятницы. Вечером, мама собиралась в гости, она хотела было потащить Джонни с собой, но он заупрямился.  
— Ты не доверяешь мне? – спросил он. – Думаешь, я что-то сделаю?  
— Нет, просто боюсь, что тебе будет скучно одному.  
— Не будет, - уверенно ответил тот.  
— Ну, как знаешь… Я думала тебе нравится у мистера и миссис Майерс.  
Она была права – Джонни нравилось у них. Не потому что дом был красивым или сад большим, а потому что там были Анна и Тривиль: две чудесные собаки, с которыми было интересно играть. Но папа уже скоро вернется и в кабинет пройти не удастся.  
— Нет, - решительно сказал Джонни. – Я остаюсь дома.  
Мама пожала плечами.  
Стоило больших усилий улыбаться и махать ей на прощание, стоя на нижней ступеньке лестницы. Когда за мамой захлопнулась входная дверь – Джонни стремглав побежал наверх, к папе в кабинет.  
Внутрь он вошел осторожно и решил не закрывать за собой дверь, вдруг мама решит вернуться и ему надо будет быстро отсюда убежать, чтоб она не заметила. Кабинет был небольшим, с окном под потолком, огромными книжными шкафами, крутящимся креслом и массивным столом. На нем была такая же лампа, как в комнате у Джонни: вроде гриба на металлической ножке с желтой шляпкой. Под ней громоздились листы бумаги с рисунками. Точнее, как правильно говорить, с чер-те-жа-ми. Джонни не очень понимал разницу, но школьные учителя часто ругали его, когда он говорил: «Рисунок».  
Чтоб рассмотреть их надо было или перевернуть к себе или сесть в папино кресло. Джонни побоялся трогать бумаги, вдруг что-то перепутает. Ноги чуть-чуть не доставали до пола, хотя Джонни в классе был самым рослым.  
На листах перед ним было изображено что-то. Механизм и рядом план здания, какого-то странного только… Зачем папа это делал? Внимание Джонни привлек лист, лежащий чуть отдельно, он достал его и замер, там был не чертеж, а настоящий рисунок. Космический корабль, сомневаться не приходилось, но необычный, с тарелкой и цилиндром под ней. Он напоминал Джонни картину парусника, которая висела у них гостиной. Легкий и как будто бы хрупкий. Но красивый, в сотню раз красивее Феникса и в тысячу – вулканских кораблей.  
— Энтерпрайз.  
Джонни вздрогнул и поднял глаза от рисунка – в дверях кабинета стоял папа. Видимо, вернулся пораньше и тихо вошел… Надо же было не заметить.  
— Нравится? – он подошел к столу и потрепал Джонни по голове.  
Не похоже было, чтоб он злился, скорее было похоже, что устал.  
— Очень. Я ничего не трогал, - сказал на всякий случай Джонни.  
Папа улыбнулся.  
— Я и не сомневался. Хотел бы командовать таким кораблем?  
— Да! – не задумываясь, ответил Джонни, а потом добавил: - Когда вырасту, конечно.  
— Ну, ладно, - сказал папа, - иди вниз, я пока кое-что сделаю и сразу же спущусь.  
Джонни кивнул и спрыгнул с кресла, в дверях он еще раз обернулся: папа смотрел на тот самый рисунок и улыбался почти так же, как маме.  
Два года спустя, в тот же день, когда Джонни впервые увидел чертежи Энтерпрайз, папа подарил ему книгу по астрономии: «Вселенная: от А до Я».


End file.
